Dragons over Ashlon
by Flying on the Wind
Summary: As the eldest son of a lord Alec has duties to the family, to the people, to the country. He has known all his life that these duties comes before anything else. But when new dragon riders arrive at Tuin Èstti, these duties starts to weigh heavier on his shoulders than ever before. With a war on the horizon, Alec has to wonder just how far he has to go for these very duties.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _Welcome one and all to this tale of mine. It is set in a fantasy world that has been evolving over the last few years. If you have any questions about it, please do ask. I would love to answer them. The same goes for comments. I would love to hear what you think. Ad now I bid you happy reading. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 1**

The harvest was almost in, but the farmers were still hard at work, the sound of rhythmic songs and blades swooshing through the air ringing faintly on the harsh whooping wind. The fields surrounding Tuin Éstti were left barred to the wind, sharp-edged stubble sticking up out of dried-out teal-blue soil. Alec drew a deep breath, leaning his elbows on the parapet running along the battlement. The air was sharp and thick on his tongue, and he got the feeling that getting in the harvest would be just in time. He could almost feel the brewing of a late-summer storm like a prickle to his skin. He rose his eyes to the sky. It was a clear sort of blue, dotted here and there with fluffy-white clouds, which made you feel like you could see for miles and miles. In the midst of it all three dots were turning into distinctive figures. The new riders were getting close.

Setting his shoulders with a deep sigh, Alec trotted down the three steps carved into the parapet, and stepped through the door hidden in the side of one of the three tear-shaped towers rising above the motte. Tuin Éstti was a fortress, build with the purpose of defense, and held little room for embellishment. The outer sides of the circular motte were steep and covered in thick dark-orange straw, that could cut through thick-woven fabric even in winter. The inside of the moat, a spears-throw across, had been hollowed out, and only the three towers rose above the structure. Concave walls, three men tall, rose above a ward with a retractable cover, beneath which a steep-sided cone bore down into the earth. The cover had been closed for the occasion, and the large emblem of the House of Lightwood seemed almost jarring with its sharp colours. By the time Alec stepped onto the narrow walkway running around the edge of the ward, the ominous beating of large wings was clearly audible. Not long after, three large creatures landed, one by one, on the cover. Alec watched from his place in the shadows, as three men clambered off of the backs of the dragons, stretching their limbs as they chatted with each other. The dragons, too, stretched and yawned with deep rumbles reverberating of the concave walls. The ward, normally large enough to house the entire population of Tuin Éstti and its catchment with ease, seemed dwarfed by the large creatures. The one in the middle, a deep-purple snake-like creature, was the biggest and most imposing, though the sun-yellow one to its left had it almost beat. By comparison, the one on the right seemed almost small and cuddly with its flat face and tight build. It yawned, showing of two rows of pointed teeth, and suddenly the image of a cuddly kitten left Alec's mind. He quickly turned his attention to the men, who were now shoving each other as they took in the towers and the sides of the motte. They were all of them dressed in the same uniform consisting of soft-looking tunics over baggy pants and a heavy, fur-lined cloak. Weapons were strapped to the belts wrapped around their waists. Sometimes, the duties as the eldest son of the Lord of Ashlon weighed heavier than others, Alec thought as he heaved yet another sigh. Squaring his shoulders he marched into the light. It took only a second for the riders to notice his approach, and they quickly formed a line, bowing in the greeting befitting their rank. Alec returned it with as much grace as he could muster.

"The house of Lightwood welcomes you," he said, straightening up and letting his arms fall down along his sides again.

"We, Rider Jem, Magnus and Ragnor, thank the house of Lightwood for their hospitality." The rider in the middle responded in the formal fashion, pointing first to his left, then to his right and lastly to himself. He was tall and stoic-looking with soft-brown hair and the green-tinted skin of the people of the Heinor'Fell. Judged by the rich midnight blue of his uniform, he was the leader of the group.

"The hospitality is openly offered," One of the dragons, the small and white creature that seemed to shimmer like gems in the sun, shook its broad shoulders, and Alec, to his horror, felt himself falter over the words. "And we only hope your stay will be peaceful." The rider to the right, Magnus, smirked, almost unnoticeably, signaling to the white dragon with a wave of slim fingers.

"Well, that's what we're here to make happen, isn't it, darling?" He said in a smooth, ice-melting kind-of-a-voice. Rider Ragnor tensed at the break with formality, though he visibly stopped himself from reproving Rider Magnus.

"This is a hope we share." Rider Ragnor ground out, a hint of exasperation sneaking in to his voice. The two other riders smirked at his words, Magnus practically rolling his eyes. He was the tallest of the three, his build lithe and lean. He held himself with an almost careless casualness, and the flashing of his green-gold eyes was all that betrayed the alertness to what was happening around him. The wink he send Alec, when he noticed the way Alec's eyes had lingered on him a second too long, made Alec once again stumble over his next words.

"The House of Lightwood are hosting a banquet this evening. We would be honoured if you would care to attend." The rider to the right's smirk widened, but he let his leader reply with the formal acceptance. With another round of bows Alec could finally withdraw, and he did so as hastily as was befitting the eldest son of the Lord of Ashlon. It wasn't until the door to the ward had closed behind him that he allowed his shoulders to slump, as the air left his lungs in a large whoosh.

(***)

"So what are they like?" Alec's eyes rose to meet Izzy's in the mirror. The room reflected back at him was minimalistic to match the functional exterior of the Fortress. Three of the tall walls were made of bare dark-blue stone, unadorned. The fourth was integrated into the crystal panes of the cone. With the cover withdrawn, the afternoon sun filtered through the crystal, creating a soft light in the room. Furniture was sparse, and the bed was the only thing of real luxury with its soft mattress and fluffy blankets. The doors to the wardrobe were thrown open, clothes draped haphazardly on hangers and on the floor in front of it where Izzy had left it in her search for Alec's outfit. The table in the corner by the crystal wall was covered in scrolls from the afternoon meetings. Izzy send him a cheeky smile from her seat in the middle of his bed, the black dress bunching up around her.

"Who?" Alec asked, confused, returning his attention to the far too many buttons on the tight-fitted black coat his sister had picked out for him. It was richly adorned with silver threads and black beads shaping out leaves and flowers. It was also heavy and thick, with long sleeves that covered the tops of his hands.

"The new riders, obviously." Izzy drawled from the bed, pulling out a bead necklace from the jewelry box in her lap. She was mostly done getting ready for the banquet, lacking only the last finishing touches, as she had proclaimed when she had come into his room. Her long dark hair was braided into an intricate up-do, beads and gems making it shimmer in the changing light. The dress she had picked for herself was black as the night, with a beaded bodice that left nothing to the imagination, and a poofy skirt that seemed lighter than air whenever she moved. She had framed her dark eyes with black and silver powders fanning out in a leaf-like pattern. Her lips she had painted a dark silver.

"The new riders? I don't know." Alec smoothed out the fabric of the form-fitted coat and turned on his heel to face his sister. "I only spoke to them for a minute, and only about formal matters." Izzy rolled her eyes, fighting her way of the bed. The many thin layers of her dress swooshed softly into position, as she held out the necklace she had chosen for him to take. He did so with a soft smile, stepping around her to fasten it at her neck.

"One day I will have to teach you just how much you can learn about someone without ever speaking a word with them." Izzy turned around to inspect Alec's appearance. "But for tonight I guess I'll have to rely on my own observations." she straightened out Alec's coat, smiled in satisfaction and turned for the door. "Shall we?" she turned to send him one of her wicked smiles, offering up her arm. Shaking his head, Alec followed her out the door.

(***)

At the lowest level of the fortress, underneath the crystal cone, lay the Hall - market place, city square and heart of the fortress. It was a large open-plan space. The edges of the circular room was lined with small shops and market stalls. Five large pillars supported the crystal ceiling, and the blackstone-floored space between them was kept clear. On most days the place was bustling with the everyday life of the inhabitants of Tuin Éstti with people shopping in the marketplaces, or enjoying meals or hot drinks at the little eateries which tables lined the pentagon city-square. This was also where the people of Tuin Éstti met up for special occasions.

The pale blue light of the moon, shining down through the crystal ceiling, was magically amplified, and traveled down the pillars in swooping spirals. The lively music was underscored with lively chatter and laughter. The swirling silvery pattern carved into the blackstone floor shone brightly under dancing feet. When new riders arrived at the fortress everyone was invited to celebrate, and the Hall was filled with happy people. The specially invited guest to a private dinner hosted by the lord's wife arrived to the Hall to find the party already in full swing. It didn't take long for Alec's siblings to disappear into the crowds, and he looked after them with a fond smile. He got a glass of sweet wine from one of the stalls lining the square, and found a nice secluded spot next to one of the pillars to watch the party from. He could see Izzy's black skirt swirl in a sea of colours, as her dance partner swirled her across the floor. Jace's blond head bobbed as he nodded along to whatever the low-level mage next to him was saying. Max's laughter rang above the noise of the Hall. The fond smile froze on his face when he spotted someone making their way towards him.

"I have been advised to apologise for my insolence this afternoon," The tall rider came to stand next to Alec. He was dressed in the flashy ceremonial uniform of the riders, silver embroidery standing out against the soft blue of the morning dusk. It fit him well, lending him a regality to match his elusive persona. He had arranged his dark hair into soft waves, the golden streaks running through it catching the soft light in flashes.

"Is that so?" Alec turned to send Rider Magnus a look. Warm green-gold eyes, framed with black, were already on him, playful light dancing in them. "And are you?" his question brought at smirk to the riders face.

"I was taught not to apologise unless I really meant it." he said, casually, winking at Alec. Quickly, Alec snapped his head forward to face the party again, hoping that it would stop the blush from rising any further in his cheeks.

"If you are not here to apologise, then why are you here?" he asked without looking at the rider.

"Well, master Lightwood. I am here to ask you for a dance." The words were spoken with the same certainty and aloofness as was found in the way he lent against the pillar, in the elegant rise to his eyebrow. As he spoke he stepped forward swinging around to offer his hand. Alec found himself blinking at him, dumbfoundedly.

"You want to dance with me?" he repeated to test the words on his own tongue. the rider rose an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I don't dance." The words had tumbled out of his mouth before he managed to check them over for excessive rudeness. Rider Magnus's other eyebrow moved up to join the first.

"A son of a lord who doesn't dance? I find that hard to believe, somehow." Alec's cheeks were burning, and he wished there was a way to escape that wouldn't look too much like running away. The eyes of the rider felt heavy on his face. "Shame." the rider sighed dramatically. "I will have to imagine, then, the wonders a physique such as yours could produce on a dance floor." Alec was spluttering; He knew he was. Still, he was helpless to stop himself from doing so for a painfully long few seconds. "Well, I suppose it cannot be helped. But I see the young lord doesn't deny himself all small pleasures in life." The rider nodded towards the crystal glass in Alec's hand. Alec looked to the golden liquid, and then back up to the rider.

"Dancing is not a pleasure," His words startled a laugh out of the rider, and a now more sincere and real smile replaced the confident smirk.

"Is that so? Well, I respectfully disagree." Alec nodded his acceptance of the statement, then turned his eyes, awkwardly, to the glass once more.

"Have a glass with me?" the words and the conviction of them surprised Alec. The genuine smile on Rider Magnus' face perked up into a half smirk.

"With pleasure." Not knowing what to say, Alec led the way to one of the stands, picking up a glass and passing it to the rider, who accepted it with a shallow bow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So, how's it going with that girl from the party?" Alec leaned back, the fist flying past where his head had just been.

"That was weeks ago," there was confusion in Jace's voice as he readjusted his stance in preparation for the kick Alec aimed at the back of his knee.

"So nothing special, then?" Alec swung to the side once more, grabbing Jace's leg with one foot and swiftly dragging Jace's foot out from under him.

"Not really, no," Jace rolled onto his back, looking up at Alec with an indifferent shrug.

"Anyone else you have your eyes on?" holding up his hands, palms out, Alec sank to the floor, letting his long legs stretch out.

"Not really, no," Jace pushed himself up into a seated position, legs crossed and arms resting on his knees. "You?" Alec simply raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Is that a no?" There was a cheeky lilt to the corners of Jace's mouth, his golden eyes sparkling. Alec shook his head at him, trying to fight the smile that wanted to take over his face.

"My lord," The two of the turned towards the doorway to the small training space, where a guard was now standing. "There has been an attack on a border village. Your father wishes to speak with you urgently."

"Understood, thank you," Alec got to his feet, a deep frown carving it's way across his forehead.

"Another attack?" Jace said following Alec up the stairs. "That's the second one this month. What's going on?"

"I don't know." Alec replied, briskly. Border disputes had been rising over the last year or so, raiders from Artanarg crossing the river to steal cattle and produce from the farms at the borders of Ashlon. Up until a few months ago it hadn't cost human lives. Then the first attack had happened. Alec had been to the village, had seen the sotted remains of houses and the bodies of the five killed villagers. Had spoken to the survivors, faced their despair. There had been little comfort to offer, and he had never felt as helpless as he did then. Three more attacks had followed, and the helplessness only grew.

Robert Lightwood was waiting for Alec in his office, sitting behind a large, wooden desk with his back to the large crystal panes. He looked grey and tired, staring almost absentmindedly at his fingertips pressed together. Next to the desk, Rider Magnus stood, back straight, starring straight ahead, expressionless.

"Father," Alec stopped just inside the door, grabbing his left wrist with his right hand behind his back. "There's been another attack?" Robert looked up, nodding slowly.

"Unfortunately, yes. Seven casualties this time. Two children." he said, his voice thin and worn. He tapped his fingers against his chin three times, before letting his hands fall flat against the polish wood of his desk. "Farseya and Rei'Van face these troubles, too. The king wants to avoid war, but if this continues, war is headed our way, and fast. The border regions must stand together against this threat. I need you to go to Farseya. Lord Marklund is expecting you there. Lord Ha'Ray will send someone, as well. You know our resources. I trust you know what we can afford to secure an alliance. We must be prepared for what is headed our way."

"Yes, father. What about Sorelina? Are they not part of this negotiation." The regions of Farseya and Rei'Van lay to the north of Ashlon, and the three had a history of cooperation. The southern region of Sorelina was new to the kingdom, won in the last war with Artanarg, some eighty years ago.

"Sorelina is in negotiation with Ulonia." Robert replied shortly, pausing to study the scrolls in front of him. "Rider Magnus will accompany you. You will leave as soon as possible."

"Yes father," Alec bowed, turned on his heel and left the room. He heard the snap of Magnus' heels against the blackstone as the rider followed him.

"I understand that Farseya is half a days flight away." The rider fell into step next to Alec.

"There about." Alec replied, striding down the hallway with purpose, eyes kept staring straight ahead.

"We might not make it before nightfall." Rider Magnus easily kept stride with Alec, "Do the nights get cold here this time of year? Will we have to huddle for warmth?" Rider Magnus twisted toward Alec as he kept pace with him, smirking as his eyebrows shot up.

"If we get going soon, we won't have to find out," Alec tried ignoring the lingering look in Rider Magnus' eyes, taking a turn to run up stairs leading to the higher levels where the Lightwood quarters lay. "I will meet you at the stables shortly."

"Will do, My lord." Magnus called after him, the smirk audible in his voice.

Alec only spent enough time in his room to gather what he would need for a few days as a diplomat at a neighboring fort. Clothes, maps and documents were all shoved haphazardly into a bag, which he slung over his shoulder. Magnus was waiting by the door to the dragon stables, shoulders leaning against the wall as he casually inspected his nails.

"Ready for a ride, My Lord?" Rider Magnus pushed of the wall, turning to face Alec. He pulled a little square of Blackrock from the intricate belt at his middle, handing it to Alec. "Communicator. The wind up there makes talking without this little thing practically impossible." Alec accepted the stone, pushing it in to the little pocket in the collar of the heavy black coat he'd put on to combat the coldness of the sky. Magnus, still standing very close, smirked, and reached over to pull up the hood of the coat, securing it in place with a little wink. "All set." he said, turning to lead the way in to the stables. Drawing in a deep breath, Alec hesitantly followed.

Normally, there were two or three dragons in the stables, but today there was only Magnus' little white Delárthera, saddle on her back, ready for the journey. She ruffled her shoulders and bared her teeth at Alec in what was either a smile or a threat. Alec stopped in the doorway, watching as Magnus deftly tied the bag he had snatched from Alec's hand to the saddle. Once he was done, the rider affectionately scratched the dragons shoulder, and she twisted to nudge her flat head against him, a low rumble coming from her. Magnus laughed a clear little laugh, nudging her back with his hip. Then he looked over to where Alec was still stood by the door, arms straight down by his side, hands folded firmly into fists.

"Come, say hello to Chairman," Magnus called, scratching the dragon between her ears. Alec nodded, firmly, drew in a deep breath, and forced himself to walk slowly and with feigned calmness to Magnus and the Delárthera. "Chairman, this is Lord Alec. He'll be flying with us," Magnus told the dragon, as she turned her face towards Alec, clever green eyes watching him intently. "Alec, this is Chairman." Magnus introduced as the dragon stretched her neck to bob her head against Alec's abdomen in the same way as she had done to Magnus before. Alec froze in place, his whole body refusing to do anything he tried to command it to.

"Chairman, don't terrify the boy," Magnus scolded in the background, pulling at the dragon's ear. "Sorry about her. She's very affectionate towards those she takes a liking to, and she's not very good with boundaries." Magnus explained, as Alec slowly got his breathing back in his control. "You good?" the rider looked at him, mild concern in his eyes. Alec nodded slowly, forcing his breath to steady and his hands to stop shaking.

"I'm good. We should get going if we want to make it before nightfall." he said stepping up next to Magnus and inspecting the saddle, wondering how to get on, and, more importantly, how to stay on once he was up there.

"You haven't done this before have you?" Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, and Alec couldn't quite tell if it was amusement lurking in the sparkle of the riders eye. Biting his teeth together, Alec shook his head. "Well, just get up behind me." Magnus stepped into a little leather strap attached to the saddle, and swung up in a leap. That, Alec knew he could do. It was just like with the Grinars he usually rode well enough. He copied Magnus, landing in the saddle behind the rider. "Now, take off can be a little rough, but the weather is clear so we should be good once we get up there. Feel free to hold on tight, I probably wont break." Magnus grabbed Alec's arms, pulling them around himself. He must have given a signal because suddenly, they were off. In some sort of leapy, jumpy run, Chairman took off across the stable floor towards the gate. Alec's arms tightened when the white dragon leapt out of the gate, wings pumping hard and fast to gain momentum as they tore off into the sky above the castle.

(***)

Flying was terrifying. There was no other word that adequately described it, even though Magnus tried to offer a variety of alternatives over the little communicator tugged in to its pocket in Alec's collar. The wind howled like a storm around him, tearing at his clothes, searing cold deep into his bones. His hands, now wrapped more loosely around Magnus had turned numb a while ago. He couldn't feel his feet.

"Look, there's the lake Thenore." Magnus pointed at what had to be a huge lake, though from up here it looked more like one of those landscapes he'd sometimes constructed with Izzy, using a mirror for lakes, surrounding it with little wooden trees and little mounts of teal and purple rocks for mountains. "Isn't it beautiful?" Alec snorted his reply into the communicator, and Magnus' laugh crackled back at him, echoing on the howling wind as well. "When we reach the other side, we'll take a break," Magnus' said, as the swerved over the purple-red surface of the lake.

Landing was almost as heart-stoppingly horrible as taking of, and when Alec slid of the back of the white dragon his legs nearly collapsed under him. His feet had turned numb from the cold, and they came back to life with sharp pangs and stabs reverberating up through his calves. Dragons turned out to be good for one thing. - They quickly got a fire going, even if they only meant to stop for a short while. Alec settled as close to the flames as he dared, rubbing at his hands and feet to urge life back into them. Magnus smiled at him from the other side of the fire, tossing him an èlapp, which Alec very nearly caught.

"So, the good news is that we're just about halfway, which means we should be able to make it before nightfall. The bad news is that we wont have to huddle for warmth tonight." he smirked suggestively, which Alec did his best to ignore.

"That's good. That we'll make it tonight. Hopefully we can start talks in the morning, then." Alec starred thoughtfully into the flames. "Where were you posted before coming here?" he asked Magnus, looking at the rider over the flames. Both Magnus' eyebrows shut up at the question, though he didn't look away from the fire.

"I was over in Gratargh," he said, his voice quiet and void of that swagger and nonchalance that Alec was getting used to. His hands were folded in his lap, fingers twining together in slow patterns. "That was my first assignment as a trained Rider. Lord Har'Sant is a good commander, though he didn't have much use of it while I was there. There wasn't much for us riders to do there but keep watch."

"That's good though, right? That you didn't have to fight. It means people's lives weren't ruined by strife." Alec looked into the fire again, thoughts wandering to the ashen faces of villagers who had lost everything. The villagers he was meant to protect against just that. Magnus hummed in agreement. "Do you think war is coming?" Alec looked up in time to see Magnus' eyebrows draw together in a deep frown.

"Darling, I think war is already here. Just nobody is calling it that just yet." he said his eyes raising to meet Alec's. There was a certainty in his voice, a disillusion in his eyes, that made Alec's heart sink. "When I was at Gratargh, we were sent to Leanet, a village by the border, as reinforcement. A series of villages down there had been burned to the ground, and Lord Bernath didn't have the forces to combat these raiders. We were attacked in the night. These people weren't raiders. They were skilled, and they fought to kill, not to plunder. They had dragons. We weren't prepared. Five dragon riders and a few foot soldiers. We fought hard, but. We had lost before we even began. All we could do was provide some semblance of shelter for the villagers to flee under. We pulled out as soon as they were somewhat safe. But by then we had already suffered heavy losses. We had lost a Rider. A close friend of mine. He had been shot out of the sky. I saw him go down. Saw his dragon, Kiera, plummet through the air with non of the grace and agility she was so known for. The raids have continued and now they have spread all the way up here. The war has started, the king is just not admitting that yet. Maybe because the Eastern lords have been unhappy with the level of taxes on grain the last few years, maybe because admitting it means sending his armies, and that will weaken the northern border, where things are also kicking up dust. So you need to make this border treaty strong and you need to make it solid, because you are going to need it when negotiations for the armies start." Through his tale Magnus had stared into the flames, but by the end his eyes had found Alec's, staring imploringly at him. There was a raw honesty in his face that imprinted itself in Alec's mind. He found himself nodding slowly.

"I will," he said, and he knew his voice carried a promise honest and openly given. A promise he knew he would be keeping.

"Okay, well, we should get going, so you can get started on your work." Magnus visibly pulled himself together, getting to his feet. Alec noticed, quietly, the way Chairman pushed her head against Magnus' chest and Magnus' slow strokes between her downturned ears. Alec knew only little about the bond between dragons and riders, but it was obvious how strong it was, how in tune Chairman and Magnus were. Alec looked away from the clearly private conversation going on, scratched his hair and got to his feet to turn out their little fire. Magnus was right. He had work to get to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Rei'Van came here to support the border regions in case of war, not to send its forces to other regions, leaving us less protected against this war you and Lightwood seem so certain is coming. I still don't see why I should agree to this Border Force. What does Rei'Van get from it?" Young Ha'Rey, the third son of the Lord of Rei'Van, had not been given mandate to give any forces away. Rai'Van was a small but populous region pressed in between Ashlon and Farseya. They had only little land directly on the border, and no villages near it. They hadn't seen the raids that Ashlon and Farseya had.

Alec stared out of the window as he half listened to the talks flowing back and forth between young Ha'ray and Lord Marklund. The fortress of Marnon Earni was not like Tuin Éstti at all. Rather than being buried into the ground, it rose in a single green tower high above the blue treetops of the forests that surrounded it. It was made of thick greenstone slates, polished to a glistening, mirrow-like surface that was near on impenetrable. Sporadic gaps all over the tower provided small windows that could be opened and used to shoot projectiles from at forces trying to get at the fortress. The insides of the tower were richly decorated with blackstone and gems. The room they were in was almost at the top of the tower, and Alec could see treetops swaying in the breeze outside. It was unsettling, being this high of the ground, when you were used to being below it.

"We have only 2 Miles of the border, whereas Ashlon have 10 Miles, and offer less to this alliance." Young Ha'Ray had been stuck on the same argument since before dinner the day before. This was day three of their talks, and the intensity of negotiations was taking a toll on all of them. Agreements had been made in terms of support of each other after raids in the form of resources and weapons. If the war came, each region had pledged to support their neighbors with shelter, weapons and troops if invaders came to close to their own borders. But it wasn't enough. Alec believed they needed something more, something stronger. Something that would show the king that they were ready for war, and that he needed to be so, too. Because war was coming his way, if the borderlands fell. This something, Alec argued, was a Border Force. A united army with troops from all the border regions that fought against the raids now, and, when the war came, against the army of the enemy. Lord Marklund largely agreed with this point, though he, as young Ha'Ray felt that securing his own region was the priority of the negotiations, and as such he wasn't fully prepared to send men away to defend other regions when they might be needed at home.

"We don't intent for your lands to be left unprotected, Ha'rey." Lord Marklund sighed, clearly loosing his patience. He was a stealthy man, heavy but strong, with cropped grey hair and sharp blue eyes. He was a man better suited for the front than at the negotiating table. He was doing his best, but Alec suspected that he hadn't realized that this was a point on which Ha'Rey was not conceding. Even if he did, his father would find a way to get out of the pledge to send over half of their force to the front.

"The Border Alliance we are trying to make here, cannot rely on the dragon riders. They serve the king, not the lords. The Border Force will not hold against the military forces of Artanarg, and it is not meant to. If the war is coming, and I'm certain that it is, the king will supply forces, but we need to send a strong signal to him, now, before the Artanarg Army is at our doors, that the border is at risk. That we need our king to support us. That is what the Border Force is for. To show that we know what threatens, and that the regions wont be able to stand against these attacks alone." Alec saw the brow of young Ha'Rey draw close together at his words, and he saw how Lord Marklund lent back in his chair, arms folded and eyebrows raised high. He silently dared either to speak what was on their minds.

"Why should Farseyan people die for Ashlon, if it is all merely symbolic to get the attention of the king?" Lord Marklund unsurprisingly took the bait, and Alec barely managed to suppress a smirk before it reached the corners of his mouths. Ha'Rey nodded eagerly, leaning forward in his seat.

"We have already agreed to stand together if the war comes. But the lords have their own troops to stand against raiders. Why should Rei'Van pay for Ashlon's weakness?" he said. Alec turned toward him, slowly, giving the young kid all his attention for the first time in the three days they had negotiated. He didn't say anything for a while, just caught the boy's eyes, putting all the strength he had into that one steady gaze. He could feel Marklund shuffle next to him, but kept his eyes firmly on young Ha'Rey, who was slowly crumbling, curling his shoulder towards his ears as his eyes shifted from a strong purple to a soft green. Only then did Alec take the word again.

"There is a simple answer to both your worries. If Ashlon falls, your regions will fall, too. The border between Ashlon and Rei'van is 17 Miles. 17 Miles of open land and villages that are not easy to protect. The Artanargh forces would have crossed the river. Farseya is well protected against air raiders. Their fighters are experts at forest fighting. Artanarg knows this. They would slowly but surely cut away the forest and take refuge in the Ashlon plains were they are hard to find.

"But that is not why you should join the Border Force. You should join it because it shows your people that their safety is important. That you hear their fear and you are prepared to do what it takes to protect them." The room was entirely silent when Magnus snuck in trough the door. He rose an eyebrow at Alec, as he placed a scroll on the table in front of him.

Lord Marklund was staring out the window, hardly noticing the disturbance. Young Ha'Rey was staring at his hands, his mouth moving as he ran through his thoughts. Alec watched them for a moment, smiling slightly at Magnus' thumbs up before the rider slipped back out of the room. Slowly, putting on a mask of indifference, Alec reached over to unroll the scroll, keeping his face blank as he read over the short lines. Then he rolled the paper back up, reached across the table and calmly refilled his glass.

"Ashlon is prepared to increase it's contribution to 5000 footmen and 3000 riders." he said calmly, casually, sipping his water. Two pairs of eyes were now sharply turned towards him. This was double what he had previously offered.

"You are devoted to this Border force." Lord Marklund remarked.

"I am," Alec simply replied. "As is Ulonia and Sorelina. Ulonia offers 6000 troops under Ashlon command, and sorelina pledge 2000 archers and 4000 riders to the Border Force. They have sent representatives to join our negotiations on this point."

"When was this arranged?" Lord Marklund lent forward in his seat, his steel* eyes sharp on Alec's face.

"I sent my rider to inform them of our talks. Sorelina is a border region, and should be included. Since they were already negotiating with Ulonia I thought it best to invite them to join us." Alec explained, calmly, in spite of the fire in Marklund's eyes. Alec knew it had been a bold move, but he couldn't show his doubts now. "Sorelina has suffered fierce and unrelenting attacks. It is Ashlon's responsibility to respond." he added. Lord Marklund watched him intently for a moment, a hard look on his face. Then, with a snort, he nodded sharply, once.

"Well, let's bring these representatives in here, since they are already here. Though these negotiations, I think we can agree, will only concern this Border Force of yours, Lightwood." Alec knew he was not forgiven for his intrusion. Marklund was heading the negotiations, and Alec had made significant moves behind his back. So he bowed his thanks to the lord, letting his eyes stay low.

It took another two days of intense negotiations. But by the end of it, Alec had gotten his Border Force. Marklund offered 3000 men, to be doubled in case of a war, if Ashlon was willing to share half of it's grain production the following year. Ha'Ray, clearly pressured, in the end agreed to join the Force with 1000 men though it came at the high price of a trade deal of 20% of Rei'van wool bought by Farseay and Ashlon.

"Let it be written." Lord Marklund finished the negotiations with these sacred words. Though nothing had been signed yet, further talks would break the treaty.

"You drive a hard talk young Lightwood." Lord Marklund had a hard look on his face as he watched Alec with his arms tight across his chest. It was clear that he wasn't entirely happy with the agreement. "Time will tell if it was worth it." Alec very carefully didn't let his emotions show, as he got to his feet.

"It will." he said, simply, leaving the room.

Magnus was waiting outside the door. He smiled when he saw Alec, one eyebrow shooting up his forehead.

"You got the deal?" He asked.

"I did," Alec said, walking down the hallway, which ran through the whole structure in one long spiral. "You played a huge part in that. So thank you." He turned to send Magnus an honest smile. On the first morning he had send Magnus off with two letters written during the night. One for Lady Faria of Ulonia and one for Lord Bernath of sorelina. Both detailing his plans for a Border Force, both detailing the price Ashlon was willing to pay. To have gotten the letters delivered, and brought back representatives in time, Magnus would have had to ride long and hard.

"If this means a strong alliance against Artanarg, a few sleepless days was a small price to pay," Magnus smiled, softly letting his shoulder nudge against Alec's.

"If honoured, the alliance is very strong. But it comes at a heavy cost for Ashlon. My father may not be pleased with us." Alec felt the sleeplessness himself now, too. His head bussed unpleasantly, and he felt his movements turn sluggish.

"Your father trusts you." Magnus said, his fingers brushing softly against Alec's as they both swayed down the curving hallway. "And now we both deserve rest. I hear there's to be a party in celebration of the alliance. We will need our strength." Alec could hear the smile in Magnus' voice, and he felt a small smile spread over his own face at the sound of it. "I suppose you are going to insist on separate rooms," Magnus had turned to face Alec, whose eyes widened dramatically.

"I…" He gurgled out.

"In which case this is my stop," The smirk was soften by the tiredness in Magnus' eyes. "You did well. You must have, to get this landed." Magnus carefully ran a fingertip down the length of Alec's cheek, leaving the skin tingling pleasantly. "Be proud. And sleep! The papers can wait." with that the rider disappeared through a door, leaving Alec alone and confused in the hallway.

The youngest daughter of Lord Marklund had a pretty smile, and warm green eyes. Her pearly laugh fell easily from her lips and spoke of a carefree nature. She was light of build, and even the smooth, dark-green dress, becoming though it certainly was, couldn't make her appear tall. Her flaming hair was done in intricate braids, fresh flowers woven in to it. Alec smiled at her, as he led her back to her seat. She bowed slightly, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Thank you for the dance, Lord Lightwood," She said in her clear voice. "If it pleases you, we could call for some refreshments." There was a hint of red dusting over her cheeks.

"It would please me, Lady Clary, but I fear there is another waiting for a chance to dance with one of the brightest flowers of this evening." He smiled conspiratorially, nodding to where young Ha'Ray was standing a little ways of, watching them with purple eyes. She sighed, softly, knowing as well as Alec that there were duties to be performed tonight.

"Perhaps later, My Lord," she bowed again, eyes lingering on him as she made her way towards Young Ha'Ray.

Alec watched him leading her to the dance floor with a small smile. Then he turned on his heels and went in search of refreshments on his own. Once he had gotten hold of a glass of sweet wine he found a less disturbed corner to watch the party from. The five days of negotiation still weighed heavily in body and mind, despite a good nights sleep. The treaties had been signed and marked. He had done his job. Still, his thoughts went in circles, trying to spot holes and things yet to be done.

"So the Lord can dance." Magnus' voice pulled Alec's thoughts back to the party going on around him. The rider was once again in his ceremonial uniform, the silver embroidery standing out against the soft blue of the well-fitted tunic and the slightly darker belt. He had styled his hair into peaks, the golden accents standing sharp agains the black strands. There was mischief and merriment in the golden eyes resting calmly on Alec's face. "And, might I add, dance well at that. My suspicions were correct. Your physique does indeed do wonders on the dance floor. A rare treat to us all." Alec had no idea what to say to that, so he turned to face the dance floor. Ha'Ray was twirling Lady Clary across the floor and her light laughter could be heard over the music. "But perhaps, all it took was a pretty girl with a pretty laugh." Magnus mussed, also watching the dancers.

"There are many ways to ensure the honouring of a treaty." Alec said, simply, taking a sip of his wine.

"Ah." Magnus said, nodding slowly. "The subtleties of negotiation."

"Well, it is bad form to insult the host right after the signing of a major treaty." Alec mused, subtly trying to sneak a glance of the smirk widening on the riders face.

"It certainly would." Magnus agreed. "And I supposed that it was more chore than pleasure. Or has the securing of an alliance put the lord in a dancing mood? Because I would be remiss not to offer my assistance if that is the case." He offered a ring-clad hand with a flourish and a glint in his eyes. Alec shook his head at the rider.

"Why not." He heard himself say the words, and saw himself take the hand. He saw the shock flash over Magnus' face though it quickly morphed to a pleased smirk like the ones he so often aimed Alec's way. What had possessed Alec to accept Magnus' invitation he didn't know - maybe the lingering exhaustion, maybe the relief of an alliance secured. But he couldn't regret it when he saw the twinkle in Magnus eyes as he swung Alec onto the dance floor.

It was an upbeat song that started playing shortly after Alec and Magnus had taken position opposite each other. One of those which rhythm rolled effortlessly through the body, making standing still hard, even for Alec. There was a blinding smile on Magnus' face as they clapped, stepped and swung through the steps of the dance. Alec had to sporadically look away from the mirthful eyes and soft smirk, not to mention the smooth sways and rolls of his lithe body, just to be able to breathe. He spotted Lady Clary watching them with an indecipherable look on her face, young Ha'Ray trying to catch her attention next to her. Alec tried to send her a friendly smile, but was soon caught up in Magnus' grin. When the song stopped, Alec felt breathless both from the quick-paced dance and from the laughter.

"Thank you, my lord," Magnus bowed deeply, "That was both a pleasure and an honour."

"I'm inclined to agree." Alec smiled, following Magnus of the dance floor, and indicating to a server to bring them drinks.

"Did you just admit that dancing can be a pleasure?" There was a playful light in Magnus' eyes that lit up his face in a beautiful way. Alec felt himself smile broadly in response to it, inclining his head slightly.

"Perhaps it can be. With the right partner," he said, enjoying the way Magnus smile widened.

"I'm glad to hear it." Magnus bowed again, then rose the glass the server had passed him in a toast. "To the alliance." he said.

"To the alliance."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Oh, Alec," Maryse looked up from the scroll she had been going over. His mother, a tall, dark haired woman with sharp eyes that could cut right through you, sat in a large stuffed chair by the crystal panes. "Just the man I wanted to talk to." Alec, who'd only come to the library to get some documents, rose an eyebrow at her, stepping closer.

"Is that so?" Alec took a seat opposite his mother as she silently requested him to. The library was reasonably large, three of the walls lined with tall shelves filled with slates and scrolls tied neatly. By the crystal panes there was a little arrangement of plush chairs and a table, and a writing desk was pushed into one corner. Low-hanging light-globes lit the room with a golden light. It was a calm room.

"Yes. You see, I have here a letter from Lady Marklund. Apparently, you have made quite the impression on the lady Clary." Alec's eyebrows rose at that, and he blinked at his mother owlishly.

"I have?" he said, confusion clear in his voice though his mother ignored that part.

"You have. I suppose she is not unsuitable," Maryse mussed, running her eyes over the letter once more.

"She's not." Alec wasn't sure if he meant it as a question or a statement of agreement.

"She is a pretty girl. And the house of Marklund is old and strong." Maryse looked up at him, a questioning look on her face.

"I… Yes?" he offered, uncertainly.

"And of cause there's this new alliance to take into a consideration. Uniting our houses would only serve to strengthen it."

"Oh. Uniting the houses. Right." Alec felt as if he was half a step behind the conversation, but it was slowly dawning on him what it was actually about.

"Lady Marklund has one concern, though, but I'm sure it's nothing." There was a strict look in Maryse eyes as she considered Alec. One he knew from his childhood. The one that said he'd better make the right choice in his next action. "Apparently you danced with one other person at the ball in Farseya. A rider. The lady seems to think that that has some significance?"

"Oh," Alec fought to keep a straight face.

"But I'm sure she's mistaken. You're the eldest son of the house of Lightwood, and heir to Ashlon. A rider could never be more than a passing amusement, to be sure." Alec's eyes fell to his hands folded together in his lap. "Is that not so, my son?" Maryse's voice was insistent, pressing for agreement. He looked back up, his back straight as he looked into his mother in the eyes.

"Of course, mother. The rider is of no importance." he made sure there was no doubt in his voice or his eyes, holding his mothers gaze steadily.

"Good. I will reply to Lady Marklund this afternoon, asking if she and her daughter would like to visit Ashlon before the roads get to unsafe to travel. Perhaps you would like to include a few lines to Lady Clary?" It wasn't as much a question as a command. Still, Alec dutifully nodded his head.

"I will write them straight away." He turned to the little round table between them on which there was some paper and a pen. He quickly scribbled a few lines, hoping they contained just the right amount of devotion and regard. When he was done, he pushed the paper to his mother, got to his feet, calmly gathered the documents he'd come in search of, and left the library. It wasn't until the door had closed behind him that he allowed his shoulders to sag, his eyes to close tightly and his breath to leave in a long exhale. His heart was beating hard and fast in his chest. It had been ever since his mother had brought up Magnus. He'd known things with the rider couldn't lead anywhere, that he would have to keep his feelings for him at a distance. His parents had always been clear on his duties, all of his duties, to his people, and Magnus could not fit into that. Still, he'd hoped. But there was no use. Alec let out one more slow breath, and then he blinked his eyes open. He had duties to perform.

(***)

"So it isn't the hights that get to you." Alec started, turning to see Magnus standing behind him. With a soft wave of his hand, Magnus send Chairman of, and the white scales glittered as she drifted from the Northern tower.

I thought it might help me gain some perspective," Alec turned to look out over the vast orange plains streaked with teal. He could feel Magnus come over to stand next to him, resting his hands on the guard wall running along the expanse of the tear-shaped top of the tower. Since the journey to Farseya a week ago, they had gotten a habit of seeking each other out when duties allowed. Sometimes they would talk, going over strategies for the upcoming fighting, or simply sharing thoughts and memories. Other times they simply shared a silence. It was comfortable. Calming. Alec felt like it became easier to think when Magnus was there to offer his insights. "My mother wants me to marry." Alec kept his gaze wandering over the fields below.

"Ah." The tone of Magnus' voice was hard for Alec to read.

"Apparently I caught the attention of the Lady Clary when we were at Farseya. Our mothers seem to ascribe to your subtle negotiations. A union of our houses would strengthen our alliance, apparently." Alec glanced over at Magnus, who was staring out towards the glistening shimmer of the river, his face mostly blank. "The alliance does need to be strong." Magnus kept his voice even and his eyes steady when he turned to look at Alec.

"It does," Alec agreed, slowly.

"So why this search for perspective." Magnus tilted his head to the side. They were standing close. The air between them was still.

"The war is coming," Alec said, the gold-green swirl of Magnus' eyes slowing his thoughts. "Is now the time for weddings?"

"Well," Alec's breath caught when he felt Magnus' hand slide slowly, deliberately to cover his own with his warm touch. "You said yourself that it would strengthen the alliance. The war _is_ coming. The alliance needs to be strong before it gets here. So it would seem that this is the perfect time for a wedding. Though. I think it is no secret that I would not welcome it as heartily as it perhaps deserves." Magnus had inched closer, the space between them shrinking to almost nothing. His eyes were heavy as he held Alec's gaze, filled with honesty. It would be simple, really, to lean forward and press his lips against Magnus'. Yet he didn't. Instead he turned, sinking down to sit with his back against the wall.

"I'm not sure I can avoid it." he said, looking up at Magnus, hating the defeated sadness that had crawled into his eyes.

"I know." He said, sitting down next to Alec. "But that doesn't mean I can't hate it." He sighed deeply, letting his body tilt sideways to lean against Alec.

"Yeah. Me too." Alec turned his head to press his lips into Magnus' hair, closing his eyes, allowing himself to have this, just for a moment. "me, too." he repeated, freeing an arm to slip it around Magnus, pulling him closer. He let his head rest against Magnus' on his shoulder, as he watched the sun inch closer to the edges of the orange fields of his home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mothers who were eying a chance to get their children settled moved quickly. No more than four nights had passed before Lady Marklund and Lady Clary arrived at Ashlon. Alec was there to receive her. There were no gates in Ashlon. Rather, you entered by air or through one of the passageways hidden near the main roads running through the region. These led to a stable large enough to hold all the Fernargs and Grinars of the fortress and the surrounding farms. The many large animals filled the space with sounds, and the smell was quite distinct. Alec sighed, feeling awkward, standing in one end of the stables, hands folded behind his back, as he waited for the arrival of the woman his mother wanted him to woo. Maryse had taken the time to make sure her son looked suitable, flattening his hair and dusting of the shoulders of the tight-fitted black coat before she'd send him to the stable.

The large Carriage pulled up, finally, and one of the stablehands quickly opened the door to let the passengers out. Clary met him with heat in her cheeks and coyness in her eyes. She was dressed prettily in the dark colours befitting a younger daughter of a lord. Alec managed a smile as he stepped toward her.

"Welcome, my ladies. I hope your journey here was peaceful despite the troubles of the times." He made sure to address his words to the both of them, while keeping his attention on Clary. She blushed and smiled just as she was expected to.

"The journey was pleasant enough, as these things go." Lady Marklund was a no-nonsense kind of lady. Her red hair was tightly braided and her black dress simple and practical. She wasn't here to impress, but rather to make sure that her daughter did. "Though it was dusty and long." Alec smiled obligingly at the lady.

"I will escort you to your rooms, where refreshment and a chance to wash up awaits you." He offered his arms to Clary, which she accepted with a smile that was probably supposed to be shy. He led the two ladies and the entourage through the archway that led to the fortress itself, fighting to keep the smile on his face when they passed Magnus on the stairs. The rider simply bowed in greeting one hand atop the other. They were halfway to the guest quarters when they met Jace. A meeting that wasn't nearly as accidental as Jace pretended. Clary was walking next to Alec, and had been running a steady stream of words - compliments and observations about the place. She stopped when she spotted Jace. In fact her entire body paused for a moment, which Alec probably wouldn't have notice if they hadn't been standing as close. Jace was ready to charm, no doubt in an attempt to help his brother. He smiled and complimented effortlessly, as was second nature to him. Alec let him take over as they followed the ladies the rest of the way to the guest rooms that had been prepared for them at the bottom of the fortress with a view over the Hall through the crystal pane windows. Clary seemed genuinely impressed by it all, standing a long moment by the panes to take in the view. The smile on her face when she bid them farewell was more honest, too.

"Well, she's hot." Jace smirked, bumping his shoulder against Alec's "Good for you." Alec didn't even try to keep up his smile as he followed Jace up the stairs to the higher levels. The ladies had only just arrived, and already he felt exhausted.

(***)

"Alec, what are you doing?" Alec couldn't even muster up the energy to be shocked by Izzy's presence in his room. She was sitting on his bed, bathed in the silvery light omitted by the edges of the crystal panes. Yet another dinner, the second since Lady Clary's arrival, had finally ended. Izzy was still dressed in her black dress, her hair hanging in elegant curls around her bare shoulders.

"What do you mean, Izz?" Alec climbed onto the bed next to her, letting her take his hands into her own. His head ached, as did most of his body. Clary had spent as much time talking to Jace as she had to talking to Alec. Still, the quest for trivial topics of conversation was taking its toll. Courting a young lady for the sake of an alliance didn't excuse you from your other engagement, and Alec's days were now not only filled with trade-talks and war meetings, but also with lunches and walks about the countryside.

"What are you doing letting our mother force you into this?" Izzy slowly massaged his hands, and he could feel his muscles relaxing.

"She's not forcing me into it, Izzy. Marklund never liked the Border Force. I need to give him good reason to stick to the alliance." Izzy watched him for a moment, her dark eyes calculating.

"Is this alliance really more important than your happiness?" Alec rolled his eyes at her, letting that serve as his answer. "Don't get me wrong, I like Clary. I wouldn't mind having her as a sister. But she is not for you, big brother. She's simple, impulsive. You need someone stabile, someone who will debate with you, challenge you when you need it, and support you. Clary wont be that for you. She can't." Izzy spoke calmly, yet her eyes betrayed how deeply she felt her words. That was why Alec didn't just brush them of, but carefully took them in.

"Thank you, Izzy. For knowing me, for having my back. If I had time and choice I'm sure you would be right. But I have neither." he squeezed her hands in his. "This is how it has to be." Her eyes had lowered to watch their hands, long black strands of hair falling to partially cover her face.

"I just want to see you happy, Alec." Her voice was strained.

"I know," Alec lifter her chin with a finger so that she could see the honest smile he sent her. "And I will be. In my own way." She sighed and nodded, a sad spark still lingering in the corner of her eyes even though she tried to hide it. Alec folded his arms around her, pulling her in for a hug. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" He whispered in to her hair, feeling her nod against his shoulder. "Good." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Then you can help me pick a spot for the picnic I am apparently going on tomorrow."

(***)

A soft breeze rolled over the newly harvested fields, making a hissing sound in the orange stubbles still peaking out of the teal ground. There was a sharp coldness to it that turned ears and noses red. From out here, Ashlon was nothing more than three slim, tear-shaped diamond towers rising above the mound in the fields. Max and Alec were crouched down in a little hollow in the ground, watching a little group of Snërkels digging for roots a little way of. Alec silently nudged his youngest brother, and Max raised his *shooter, taking aim carefully. Max had just turned 14, and still had that boyish roundness to his face, that made his cheeks scrunch up whenever he smiled. He was in a battle with his mother over whether he could grow his hair long, and with everything going on at the moment he was currently winning. Thus his black and blue streaked hair was a fluffy mess curling down below his ears and around his neck. There was a determined draw around his mouth as he let go of the little trigger on the shooter, sending a small fireball toward the group of Snërkels. He cheered when he got a hit. Alec couldn't help smiling, ruffling his little brother's hair. He had missed this, their little hunting trips.

"So are you really getting married?" Max asked as they got up to go gather up the Snërkel.

"I suppose I am." Alec said, settling his bow more comfortably over his shoulder.

"Okay." Somehow Max made it sound simple. "So what happens when you get married? Are you moving away from us?" He looked up at Alec with round blue eyes.

"No. Clary would move here." Alec knew the answer, but he hadn't really considered it. He hadn't really considered anything beyond asking her to marry him before she left for Farseya.

"Good." There was relief in Max' voice. "It's going to be weird though, right? Having a wife."

"I suppose," Alec mussed. They had reached the Snërkel. It was laying on it's side, four little legs sticking out to the side, and long neck craned backwards. It's black eyes were lifeless, staring endlessly at the sky. Max deftly knelt next to it, checking that it was dead before reaching for a piece of string tied to his belt.

"A wife that is always there. In your room, at mealtimes, when you sleep. She'd want to talk to you about everything." Max chatted almost idly, tying the Snërkel's legs together with sure movements. He got back to his feet hauling the animal, which was about the length of Alec's lower arm, over his shoulder. "Do you think she'd want to have kids soon?" he asked, making his way towards the path that would take them to the passageway.

"I don't know." Alec said, distractedly, following Max over the stubbles of the field. These were all things that he had somehow, amidst the walks and the meetings and the dinners, not stopped to think about. Max kept chattering to him about all the things that would happen when Alec got a wife, but he wasn't really listening. He was trying to figure out where in the fortress he and Clary would live, how his life would change when someone like her would always be there. He wasn't paying attention. So by the time he'd called out for Max to get down, it was already too late. Max immediately threw himself to the ground, but the bullet aimed at his back tore through his shoulder instead. The scream that rang over the field echoed deep in Alec's bones. The assassin fell to the ground before he could re-aim the shooter, one of Alec's arrows lodged in his throat. Alec crouched down next to Max, who was now sobbing and crying out in pain, unable to stay still on the ground.

"You're going to be okay," Alec tried to whisper, as he frantically scanned the fields for further attacks, arrow ready on his bow. The blue-green Shegr from the bullet omitted a slow smoke as it started burning its way through Max's coat. He needed to get it of, needed to get them back to the fortress so the healers could help Max before the fire spread to far. Some of it would be in his wound already. Alec could feel panic bubbling in his throat, stealing his breath and his thoughts. Max screamed again, trying to curl into a ball, but Alec kept him still with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"It burns!" Max shouted, pain and fear so clear in his broken voice. Alec pulled a dagger from his belt, and cut of a chunk of his long coat. He wrapped the strip of fabric tightly around one hand.

"I know Max. I'm so sorry. Just hang in there. Just a little longer." he tried to keep his voce calm as he used the dagger to tear up Max's coat and shirt. The heavy beat of large wings had Alec look up. Rider Jem's sun-yellow dragon had taken of from it's perch in the Southern tower, and was headed straight for them. "Rider Jem is coming to take us back to the fortress." He watched as the dragon landed heavily next to them, and Rider Jem was of it's back in a flash, kneeling next to them.

"What happened?" he asked, urgently. Together, he and Alec got Max rolled onto the side, so that Alec could use his covered hand to push away the burning fabric.

"There was a shooter." Alec's voice was tight, focused. "I didn't see him for what he was until it was too late. I thought he was a farmer. I shot him." Rider Jem nodded, quickly, relaying the information into the communicator tugged into the collar of his uniform. He used a cloth from his belt to tie up Max's shoulder as he received and relayed orders that Alec barely heard. Max was still crying, reaching for Alec, looking at him with pleading, pain-filled eyes. Alec took his brothers hand, squeezing it tightly. "We need to get you back," Rider Jem got to his feet, carrying Max in his arms. Alec helped him get Max unto the dragons bag, then swung into the saddle behind the rider. The wind roared in his ears as they sped back to the fortress.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Alec!" Alec turned at the urgent voice, spotting Magnus striding down the hallway towards him. There was no-one else in the darkened hallway outside the medical sector of the fortress. Alec had come here to get away from the silent blame of his mother and anxious energy of his sister; From the worried pacing of Jace, and the stoic calm of his father. The medics had taken Max behind closed doors straight away, and they still hadn't come out.

"Magnus." Alec didn't hesitate, didn't stop to think, before he pulled Magnus in for a tight hug. The rider's arm folded tightly around him, and Alec breathed him in, letting the sent of him settle his heavy head.

"How is he?" Magnus asked, his voice tight.

"They haven't told us yet." Alec stepped out of the hug, folding his arms tightly around himself. "But the way he was screaming, he can't be good." Magnus carefully reached up to stroke away a tear that Alec refused to accept was there. "I thought he was a farmer. I should have seen. I should have stopped him, somehow."

"Darling, you did everything you could." Magnus' hand was still resting softly against Alec's cheek, and his eyes were filled with a warm worry that had even more tears follow the first one. "We've scouted the area. There was no-one else out there but him. He was dressed as a farmer, and he had a communicator on him. We think he must have been a spy, scouting the area. Maybe he saw two of the lord's sons on their own and figured he could make a name for himself by taking them out. He paid for that."

"I shouldn't have killed him. We needed the information he had. We could have gotten their plans." frustrated with himself, Alec took a step away from Magnus.

"If you hadn't he might have killed you and Max. Wondering what could have happened won't do us any good. We need to focus on what is happening." Magnus didn't step closer, but instead watched Alec with calm, certain eyes. "We should double the watch, and send out scouts on our own. If there are spies here, they must be planning something, and we need to be prepared." Magnus slipped into his rider persona as he spoke, his back going straighter, his voice getting tighter and the emotions sliding of his face.

"Of course." Alec agreed, pushing his own emotions down, too. "Give the orders." Magnus nodded sharply, turning to walk back down the hall. "And Magnus," Alec called after him, and the rider turned to raise in eyebrow in question. "Thank you." Again, a sharp nod before Magnus disappeared from view. Alec starred after him for a moment, willing his fist to stop shaking. Then he turned on his heels, making his way back to his family.

The room they had taken Max to was small, with just a single bed pushed against the crystal panes. The lights emanating from the edges of the panes was kept low. Max was laying on the bed, looking pale and small. His chest was rising and falling a little too rapidly, his eyes moving quickly under their lids. Carefully, so as not to disturb the light sleep the healers had coaxed him into, Alec let his finger brush softly through his brothers hair. The Shegr had burned it's way deep into Max' shoulder. The healers had managed to stop it, but they still didn't know if Max would have full use of his arm. Time would tell. For now, Alec was just happy that Max was no longer screaming in pain.

"Lady Marklund and Clary will be leaving tomorrow." Maryse had entered her son's room without Alec really noticing. She, too, stood next to Max' bed, but her eyes, hard and calculating, were aimed at Alec. "I think we both now how urgent your proposal has become. I trust you wont fail us in this." Alec fought to not let it show how her words cut him, but he knew his jaw tensed as he bit his teeth together. He kept his eyes on Max for a moment before he felt able to respond.

"I will do my best." Maryse sharp eyes followed him as he left the room.

(***)

The necklaces made a tinkling sound as Clary let her hand run over them. Alec smiled and thanked yet another person expressing their condolences with Max. Maybe bringing Clary to the market hadn't been the best idea, but she had mentioned wanting a few things for her sisters. So here they were, browsing jewelry stands, while practically everyone they met bowed and asked about the young lord's health.

"How about this one?" She picked up a slim chain with little blue stones woven into it and held it out for Alec to see. He stepped closer, inspecting it dutifully.

"It's nice," he said. Clary held it up in the light of the pillars, and then apparently decided against it, because she placed it back in its tray. Alec folded one hand around the wrist of the other behind his back as he followed her to the next stand. "Perhaps," he could feel his heart speed up and his stomach roll, "You could pick something out for yourself as well. As a token. From me." She looked over at him, slowly putting down the scarf she had been inspecting. She didn't say anything, but it was clear in her eyes that she knew where he was headed. "Something to remember Tuin Éstti, and me, by. Though, I hope you will be able to return soon. Perhaps even as Lady Lightwood?" He hopped the waver in his voice sounded more like nerves than nausea. Maybe it didn't, though. Her face didn't light up, and there were no sign of tears. Rather, there was a determined look in her eyes as she turned to face him.

"Alec, I think you know that that won't be happening," she said, honesty all over her face.

"Oh," Alec hated the spark of relief that ran through him at those words. "I thought. You coming here. Our families. The alliance." He stumbled over the words, and hated it.

"My father wont back out of the alliance. Especially now, with the attack on Max and you. He wants his children to find happiness. We wont have that. I mean, you don't even like me." she made it sound so simple, so normal.

"I do." Alec felt like he should at least be able to say that he tried when his mother disowned him later.

"No, Alec, you don't. Not like you like that rider, Magnus, is it?" She smiled almost pityingly at him.

"I. He's a rider." Alec said as if that explained how wrong she was.

"So? You're clearly in love with him. I saw the way you danced with him in Farseya, and the way you hugged him today. If he makes you happy, why not be with him?" Once again there was nativity in her words and in the roundness of her green eyes.

"Because I'm the eldest son of a lord," Alec said, simply. It felt like an indisputable fact that his duties as a lord came before all else. Even his own marital felicity. He had never expected to marry out of love, and had made peace with that fact a long time ago.

"Lords need to be happy, if they want to be good lords." it slipped from Clary's lips like a theorem. Alec only looked at her, not knowing what to make of her rose-tinted worldview. "Besides, I am already to be married. To your brother, Jace."

"What?" Alec felt as if someone had just turned of all of his emotions, so that all that was left was disbelieved shock.

"So you see, there's really no point in arguing about it." Clary had turned to pick up the scarf again, taking in the stitching of it, and completely ignoring the stunned stare Alec aimed at her back.

"Excuse me, my lord." Alec was pulled back to reality by the soft touch to his arm. A young girl in the green colours of a Scholar Novice was looking up at him with round dark-brown eyes. "Will you please give these to Lord Max? And let him know we are many who think of him and wish him a good recovery." she held out a little cluster of purple and green flowers. Alec smiled at her, taking the flowers from her.

"Thank you. I will tell him." He said, and she bowed in thanks, hurrying over to a little cluster of girls standing close by. The encounter reminded Alec of where he was, and, with a flush of embarrassment, how many people had probably overheard his conversation with Clary. He quickly looked around, but all he saw were downturned eyes and bows.

"I think I will take this." Clary decided, handing over the scarf to the girl tending the stall. Alec noticed the way she avoided looking at either of them as she thanked them for their purchase. With a sigh he followed an indifferent Clary through the market.

(***)

Jace was in his room. He looked up from a tablet of blackrock he had been reading on when Alec barged in.

"Is Max okay?" He was halfway of the bed in a flash, concern spreading to his golden eyes.

"He's fine. Still sleeping." Alec quickly assured, then walked over to the crystal panes, looking out at the fortress spreading out around him. The Lightwood sector lay at the lower levels underneath the North tower. From Jace's room Alec could see people wandering around the Hall. "You're getting married?" He asked turning to look at his foster brother. Jace was the youngest son of a lower lord of Ulonia, lord Herondale. The Lightwoods had adopted him when he was ten to strengthen their own house. Jace only rarely saw his family, and was in all but blood, Alec's brother.

"She told you," something strange was happening to Jace's face as it tried to settle on an emotion to portray. He sank down onto his bed, eyes turned to his hands.

"She did." Alec said, shortly. He had left Clary at the earliest opportunity, and had only postponed his hunt for Jace long enough to drop of the flowers at Max' room. He still wasn't sure what to make of Clary's revelation, had probably not fully believed it before Jace confirmed it. "Jace, what do you think you're doing? What am I going to say to mother?"

"She wasn't going to marry you, Alec. She never liked you well enough for that. This was all our mothers' making." Jace looked up at him, clearly willing him to understand. Alec folded his arms over his chest, looking out over the Hall again. It wasn't as if he had wanted to marry Clary, either. He'd thought he hadn't had a choice. "This is better. This way our houses will still be tied together." Jace got up from the bed to join him by the crystal panes.

"I doubt mother will see it like that. She already think I've failed Max. Now she'll think I've failed the family, the alliance. Do you even like her?" He turned to see the way Jace bit back a small smile.

"I think she could make me happy," he said, uncharacteristically quietly. Alec shook his head. "You didn't fail Max. You saved him." Jace reached over to squeeze Alec's arm. In response Alec send him a glare from the corner of his eyes. Jace sighed, turning back to stare out at the fortress. "It'll be okay. Clary says the Alliance is safe. Isn't that what this is all about?"

"I don't know," Alec let the words out on a long sigh. "But let's just get this over with." He turned to leave the room.

That night the Lightwoods had a farewell dinner with the Marklund ladies. From the start, it was an awkward affair. No one seemed interested in being there, and there were glances thrown to all sides. Clary was seated next to Alec, and spent the entire first course not so subtly steeling glances at Jace opposite them. Maryse was trying to catch Alec's eyes, and he had a hard time avoiding her. Izzy's eyes were red-rimmed, and she only poked at her food. Robert was staring out of the window, clearly not noticing anything happening in the room he was in. Through it all Lady Marklund made small talk - enquiring about Max, and remarking on how lovely the stay had been up until this point, and what a pity it was that they had to leave so suddenly.

"So, lady Clary." Maryse started, when the main course had been served. "How have you liked you stay here? I hope you have felt somewhat at home? My son has helped you settle in?" Alec caught the panicked stare Jace aimed his way, but refused to return it.

"I have liked it very much. Your sons have been very helpful." Clary replied with a soft smile. Maryse obviously liked that answer, smiling kindly at Clary.

"And can we hope to see you again, soon?" She asked. Alec noticed the way Clary looked uncertainly between him and Jace.

"Mom, there's a war on the way. The roads wont be safe." Alec commented, forcing calm into his voice as he took a sip of his wine. Maryse send him a confused look that turned steely.

"The war is not here yet," Lady Marklund cut in. "Clary already looks forward to her return to lord Jace."

"Lord Jace?!" Maryse eyes flashed to Alec, who was busy refilling his glass.

"Yes? They are to be married, as I have understood it?" Lady Marklund looked to her daughter for confirmation, and got it in a form of a short nod. Maryse was entirely silent for a moment.

"It was my understanding," she said then, in a carefully measured tone of voice, "That she was supposed to marry Alec. My son."

"That was an option, sure. But she has chosen Lord Jace, instead." Lady Marklund's voice was calm and steady. Everyone besides the mothers were quiet, all eyes turned to the food on their plates. Alec could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He knew his mother was staring at him, could almost feel the burning anger rolling of her in waves.

"Is that so. There was a choice?" Lady Marklund must have heard the danger in Maryse voice, because she carefully laid her cutlery on the table, folding her hands in a picture of serenity.

"I have always taught my children to trust in their hearts." She said.

"Hm. I have taught mine the virtue of duty and responsibility." There was a challenge in the words and in their pointed delivery. The mothers were starring at each other, eyes flashing.

"Lady Lightwood, I'm confused. Has my daughter offended you in some way? She is marrying one of your son's is she not?" Lady Marklund responded to Maryse's challenge with a warning of her own.

"Of cause not. We are very happy with her present union with our _foster_ son. I'm sure they will fill each others hearts." The tone of voice didn't match the words. Lady Marklund simply raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of her wine.

"As are we." She said, placing the glass back on the table. The dinner continued in tense silence. No-one really dared to say anything, and Alec, for one, kept his eyes on his food. The hesitant knock on the door rang through the room like thunder, making everyone startle. The Keeper of the Castle in his long crimson coat stepped into the room, bowing deeply.

"Lords. Ladies." he said, ignoring the tension of the room. "Forgive the intrusion. The people of Tuin Éstti have gathered in the Hall. They wish to extend their thoughts and well-wishes to young Lord Max. They would be honoured if you would join them for the Song of Hope."

"Of course." Maryse smiled a tight smile at the Keeper. "Fell free to join us, Lady Marklund, lady Clary." They all stood, moving to the door. After a hesitant moment, Clary moved to stand by Jace's side. Robert offered Lady Marklund his arms, and Maryse joined Alec with controlled indifference on her face.

The castle was quiet, the hallways empty, as their little entourage made their way towards the Hall. Alec walked in silence, waiting for whatever his mother had to say to him. "I thought I had made myself clear." His mother's voice was cold and sharp when it broke the silence between them. "If it hadn't been for your brother, your alliance would have fallen." they were walking behind Robert and Lady Marklund, and Alec kept his eyes on his father's straight back.

"I will remember to thank him." he replied, shortly. The defiance of the words surprised even him.

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation, Alec." Her voice was bitting and her grip on his arm tight.

"Oh, I understand. There's a war on our doorstep. There are more important things than weddings to prepare for." Alec matched the chill in his mothers voice, still refusing to look at her despite the now bruising hand on his arm.

"Max would hate to miss this," Izzy had come up to walk next to them. She send the both of them a sharp look, a warning. "Do you think he'd be able to be there? It would be good for the people to see him."

"I'll go get him." Alec tore himself free of his mother's grip, running past his father and Lady Marklund headed for the medical sector.

Max was sitting up in bed, when Alec entered. He was looking down into the Hall with a soft look on his face that made him look even younger than he was.

"The Song of Hope?" He said, turning to send Alec a wide-eyed look. Alec nodded, taking place next to Max on the bed. The Hall below them was filled with people, the professions mixing in a sea of colour as families found each other, sharing hugs and caresses. "For me?" Max asked, eyes on the thousands of faces turned towards the medical sector.

"For you." Alec said, letting a hand land on Max thin shoulder. "And for all of us. I think we all need a bit of hope right now." He felt the truth of his own words roll through him, as he spotted Rider Magnus enter the Hall. He was taking position, standing alone a little ways from the crowds, arms folded behind as he watched over the people of Tuin Èstti.

"Can I go?" Max' voice was thin, but even so, filled with determination and strength. It wasn't a question. Not really. So Alec simply nodded, getting of the bed, to help his brother into a standing position.

A low buzz hang in the air when Alec helped Max into the Hall. They entered through a small doorway hidden in shadows, an no one spotted them at first. Alec managed to send a signal to Magnus, who was still standing guard apart from the crowd, and the rider quickly came to support a weak-legged Max. Alec send him a thankful smile as they started to make their way towards the front of the crowd where the rest of the Lightwood family was waiting for them. The rush that went through the crowd when they saw Max sounded like wind singing in the straws of the fields around Tuin Éstti. Max did his best to smile and wave at the crowd, and Alec could feel tremors running through his brothers body from the effort. They were met by tight smiles, and soft touches when they reached their family. Alec took position next to his father, letting max rest against his side in between them. Magnus bowed to the family, turning his back to retreat. Before he could, Alec quickly grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving. The rider turned to send him a confused look, which Alec met with determination. Clary's words from earlier that day echoed through his head as he met gold green eyes. _A good lord is a happy lord._ Ashlon needed a good lord, now more so than they had in a long time.

"Stay," he mouthed at Magnus, nodding to the empty space next to him. Soft confusion filled Magnus' eyes, but he did as Alec asked. Alec ignored the looks of everyone around him, carefully interlacing his fingers with Magnus'.

The song of Hope was an old tradition. It was sung in times of strife and hardship, to remind those who heard it that light would come again, if only one didn't give up on it. It's tones were haunting and beautiful, rising and falling with its hope-filled words. It rang through the Hall now, on the signal of the Keeper of the Castle. Loud and clear, it filled the fortress with the sound of its people. Max was leaning against, Alec, heavily, and Alec heard the small sniffles coming from his brother. Magnus hand squeezed his own softly, as his clear voice joined all the others. Alec smiled slightly, his own voice faltering over the words. He turned his head to watch the carefully masked joy on Magnus' face. The rider turned to smile at him, and Alec lent in to press a soft, careful kiss to his lips. Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, shook his head in wonder, then faced forward again. Alec smiled, and did the same. The sound swelled around him, seeping in to his bones. Filling him with hope for the future.

* * *

 **AN:** _Thank you for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions or comments feel free to reach out to me either here or on tumblr under the same pen-name. I hope you all have wonderful days where ever you are!_


End file.
